


Water In The Lungs

by Miss_ClaireIvy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Disasters, Historical, Historical References, How Do I Tag, Kahiau means 'Lone Survivor', No Romance, Short One Shot, Survival, cinnamon roll kahiau, it would turn out awful, polynesia - Freeform, tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 17:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13416207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_ClaireIvy/pseuds/Miss_ClaireIvy
Summary: Life is becoming harsh, and food sources are scarce. When a fishing trip is set out, Kahiau is volunteered. Could this trip turn out to be a life changer?





	Water In The Lungs

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my relatively trashy historical short story. I did do some research for this but if there is any inaccuracies, I would be happy to fix them up. Please enjoy!!

Thunder crackled through the sky, as rain pelted down on the Earth below. The waves roared, smashing against the canoe’s outer walls, as the hull cut through the water. 

“Hold on!” The captain’s cries were cut short as a wave crashed on deck, shoving the men down. 

Their bodies smashed against each other, limbs tangled as they struggled to get back up, trying to avoid the sharp hooks which littered the floor. The waves moved like a roller-coaster; up, down and out of control.

“I have the chickens!” Kahiau’s voice rose high, as he ran forward, the poultry nestled within his arms. 

His hair hung around his shoulders, the salty strands stiff. The cloth around his waist began to sway dangerously to the right, as a large wave pushed the boat up.

The boat dangled precariously before coming back down on the sea, spraying small droplets up. Lightning flashed across the sky, lighting up the darkness momentarily. 

As the light consumed their vision, a dark outline was made evident in the distance. 

Kahiau narrowed his eyes in confusion, as he tried to make out the shape. The dark form moved ever closer. 

It moved over them, the monstrous wave dwarfing the canoe. Screams of horror rang out as the wave lifted up, the boat moving with it. With an almighty crash it fell down on the ocean flipping the canoe; every man thrown into the water. 

As Kahiau was thrown to the ocean, he screamed; loudly and panicked.

The water was a cold shock, and it immediately rushed into his lungs, and he released the chickens as he tried to make it to the surface.

As he broke through to the surface, his movements were panicked, his arms flailing as he inhaled a deep breath of air.

As another wave came, Kahiau was thrown back under, pieces of canoe piercing his leg, drawing forth torrents of blood. He let out a cry of pain accidently inhaling the salty water which had him encased in its icy grip.

Each time he made it to the surface, he could see the panic on the faces of the crew, before he was taken back under. 

Underneath the surface was dark and quiet. No screams as opposed to the surface, where he could hear every cry of pain and anguish which escaped the others.

Every cry reverberated within his soul, tears escaping as he curled up on himself. 

His life was practically over anyway, so why should he even try?

As his vision began to blacken, and his lungs burned, he saw an object sinking further into the ocean; towards the dark depths. 

He reached an arm out, grabbing the object and pulling it closer. As it came closer, he saw something familiar about it.

It was the bracelet his children had made for him before his voyage, in the hopes that he would come back home. Closing his eyes, Kahiau made a final decision.

With a new burst of determination, he broke through the water, taking in deep breaths. No one was in sight.

Swallowing down the lumps in his throat, Kahiau swam towards the largest piece of wreckage he could see; that being the mast. He grabbed the mast, and kicked his feet, propelling himself forward.

“I am not going to die here, nor will I freeze. I won’t let anyone one day come across my lifeless body.” He whispered to himself, unable to let himself die. 

Occasionally, he would be pounded by the large waves, but he kept going. 

His legs ached, and he felt tired, unable to remove the wood still stuck in his leg.

As the storm began to calm, Kahiau could almost cry at the sight of a landmass in front of him, still some distance away. Reaching the island, he collapsed on the sand, his hair strewn everywhere.

He laid like that for a while, his chest heaving. Once he had caught his breath, he sat up.

He glanced around at his surroundings, grasping his bracelet in one hand.

Trees towered over him, dwarfing him with their large frame. 

Vegetation sprouted out of the ground, their roots cracking the dirt surrounding them as birds sounded in the background. Despite the lush and seemingly fertile land around him, he could feel tears building up in his eyes as his body shook, the tears dripping down his face. 

Every breath he took seemed to shudder, collapsing on his knees in despair. His hands smashed against the ground, the dirt and dust swirling around his frame, settling in his hair. 

He was alone. Away from his life and love. 

Shakily, he rose and knuckles dripping with streams of blood from where rocks had pierced them. 

As he stared out at the sea, which had only just before taken away so many lives and almost stolen his, he narrowed his eyes. 

Kahiau would get off his island and get back home, back to his family.  
He just needed a canoe.

**Author's Note:**

> If people like this enough, I am debating the idea of making this a series. So, I would love it if you guys would show some feedback. R&R!


End file.
